


Tightrope

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyouya crosses the line with Haruhi, but with good reason.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 10





	Tightrope

He corners her in the hotel hallway, and when she realizes she’s trapped, Haruhi purses her lips and looks to him with wide eyes. His hand traces down her cheek, softly, and he smiles down at her, studying her so intensely she feels that he can rip through to her deep, dark secrets.

“What are you doing?” she asks, and he drops his hand and leans close. She feels his lips on her forehead. She exhales heavily, foolishly thinking he’s done.

When he cages her against the wall, kissing her neck, she freezes.

This is only the beginning, and she doesn’t know how she still allows it, or why she doesn’t push him away and scream. On the day after her wedding even.

*---*

“Haruhi told me what you did,” Tamaki says. He’s not happy, but Kyouya can see he’s conflicted. He’s trying his friend’s patience here, risking their friendship over a few forbidden gestures; however, Kyouya is gambling that Tamaki won’t throw away their friendship so easily. Not even Haruhi can wedge herself between them.

“What are you going to do?” Kyouya eyes him mysteriously. He can’t help but show it; the situation is somewhat amusing - at least to him.

“You crossed the line, Kyouya. You should stop. I’ll forgive you this one time, but don’t mess with her like that. Not anymore,” he says resolutely. It feels like an order, but in his usual cordiality, Tamaki’s trying his best not to insult him.

“If I stop with her, I stop with you.” It’s his ultimatum. Kyouya hears Tamaki inhale harshly as Kyouya slowly removes his hand from his friend’s inner thigh.

*---*

“What is this?” Haruhi demands, and then she sees Kyouya duck out from behind Tamaki with a cryptic smirk.

Tamaki comes home that evening and approaches her with desperation. He opens his mouth, but words fail him. His eyes fall to the floor, defeated.

Kyouya taps his chin and his grin grows wider. “An arrangement.”

His hand is on the curve of Tamaki’s lower back as he gently pushes him inside, closing the front door behind him. He feels Haruhi’s eyes on him when she realizes what he means. The sag in her shoulders tells him she’ll relent to his demands.

He lifts his chin as Tamaki turns to him, eyes pleading with him, wondering if he’s sure this is really going to work.

Kyouya steps forward, his fingers under Tamaki’s chin. Haruhi watches in awe as he leans in, his lips hovering centimeters from her husband’s.

“There is no more room for discussion. I’m never giving you up,” Kyouya says, his grip tightening on Tamaki’s chin. His friend makes a cry of submission, and he turns to Haruhi, his eyes turning darker as his tone rings cold. “Either of you.”

END  



End file.
